1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manual and localized weeding apparatus for treating weeds, as well as a weeding assembly comprising such an apparatus. Finally, the invention relates to a manual and localized weeding method.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Weeding apparatuses are known, appearing as a rod and comprising a tubular reservoir able to receive a phytosanitary liquid which is sprayed on the plants to be destroyed. These apparatuses are not very economical and not very ecological since a phytosanitary liquid is required for destroying weeds.
Alternatively, there exist gas thermal apparatuses which have to be connected to a butane or propane gas cartridge or cylinder. A pressure-reducing valve is connected to the gas cylinder. The gas is ignited so as to burn the undesirable plants. These apparatuses are not very economical and not very ecological since they require a provision of gas. Further, considering the use of gas and the presence of a flame, they are dangerous. In addition, these apparatuses have to be handled in order to connect them to the gas cartridge or cylinder, which is not very convenient and may be dangerous in the case of mishandling.
Steam apparatuses are also known, which destroy weeds by the heat of the steam. These apparatuses have a relatively long heating time which is not very practical.
WO-A-91/14363 discloses a manual and localized weeding apparatus for treating weeds comprising a heat generator attached to a rod. The heat generator comprises a fan and a heating resistor which projects a jet of hot air into an inner volume of a bell. The thermal shock produced by the hot air jet destroys the weeds. No arrangement is provided for managing the hot air jet, once that the latter has destroyed the weed. Consequently, the hot air jet tends to escape from the bell either through the free edge, thus deteriorating the neighboring plants, or by flowing up towards the heat generator, which generates overheating with risk of damaging the apparatus.
These are the drawbacks for which the invention more particularly intends to find a remedy by proposing an efficient and accurate, practical, environment-friendly, manual and localized weeding apparatus, for which safety of use is optimum and which is economical.